My little black heart
by Kindred01
Summary: Jason say he found Icarus standing over the body of Ariadne. DARK FIC you been warn there murder, talks of a miscarriage and evil Jason Just saying
Jason stood in the showdown hallway, the sun had started to set long ago leaving the sky burning as night fell. A cold wind sent shivers through out his body as he watched the guards gently life the dead queen onto the stretcher. He walked over to them "Wait." He says hoarsely as he looked down at her frozen open eyes "My king we must move the queen to the temple so the Priests my help her soul move on." One of the guards whisper into his ear

"I am aware of what needs doing, but just one last moment with my wife." He whispered as he lowers his head and kisses her forehead before casting his hand down her face to close her eyes. He stand back up his body trembling as he pulls the white cloth over her face, watching as blood spread though the sheet.

He then turned to the other body that was laying sprawled he wasn't dead not yet and that his how Jason wants it. He walked over to the other guards "Take where he belongs, then search his house I want to know why this happen." He asked

"Yes my lord." They said as he scooped the man and dragged it away. Jason stood alone breathing in deep calming breaths when he heard his name being called.

"Jason!" He turned to see his sickly looking friend run up to him.

"Pythagoras you shouldn't be here you should be resting." Jason said, as he caught the younger male in his arms.

The ginger haired young man looked up at him as his legs wobbled under him "I had to come I just heard about Ariadne." He said, Jason forced a smile on his lips as he pulled Pythagoras up into a hug and held him as he felt the shaky hands warp around him "I'm so sorry." He told him, as he cried "W…What happen?" He asked, the dark haired king looked down at the young man holding arms he could still see he was ill since losing the baby and the healers had ordered him to stay on bed rest until the pains stopped.

"Let's get you inside." Jason said, but Pythagoras shook his head

"Jason what happen? Please tell me Ariadne was my friend." He whimpered, closing his eyes Jason pulled away from the blood pools and splatter on the wall. Jason himself is covered in blood from killing his wife's attacker. "Jason please." Sighing the kings looked down into the bright blue eyes and saw the redness and puffy skin from his crying

"It seems Ariadne had a lover and she was coming down to the jasmine gardens to meet with him." He said to him

"W…What she had a lover?" He gasped

"It seems so, I found the letter he sent her and came down here to confront them, b… but I found her on the ground and…"

"And?"

"And I saw Icarus standing over her pulling his sword from my wife's body." He saw Pythagoras eyes widen and he shook his head

"No-no-no Icarus wouldn't, he-he …"

"Py I saw him he was stood over her and then he attacked me, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He whispered to him as he watched Pythagoras brake down. He scooped up his friend and carried him inside.

Hercules moved towards Jason as he watched him carry their friend down the hall "Jason is it true is Ariadne dead?" He asked, Jason nodded and looked towards his chambers

"In here." He told his friend as he walked in. Pythagoras was still crying into the king's chest as they walked inside. Jason looked up to see a dark haired servant girl who was placing a bowl of water in the chambers

"My king." She said, as she bowed to him

"I need you get the healer quickly." He told her, she jumped and then ran out the room to find as the dark haired man placed the ginger haired man on the bed and watched him curl up holding his stomach "I found Icarus standing over her, he attacked me Hercules I had no choice but to defend myself." He told him as he sat on the bed and held Pythagoras hand as he cried into the pillow.

"How could he do this to Pythagoras and you?" The large man asked

"I…I don't know, I need to sort some things out can you please look after him until come back, the healer will be here soon." He said

"You know I will." Hercules whispered, Jason smiled weakly and knelt by Pythagoras

"Hey Py I need to go for a little while." He whispered, bright blue eyes looked up at him

"No please!" He cried, the king cupped his face and rested his head against his

"Shhh you will be okay Hercules will be here right by your side, but I need to do my job." He told him softly as "I will be back as soon as I can." He told him. Standing up he felt Hercules large hand on his shoulder and he smiled at the man before walking out the chambers.

He walked away from his chambers rubbing his eyes as he felt the painful throb of a head ache growing, he knew soon enough the news would spread cross Atlantis that Icarus had attacked the Queen. He frowned as headed towards the temple where he knew the guards have took Ariadne's body to be cleaned by the priests "My Lord." Came the voice, Jason turned to looked at the blonde guard

"Signail." He looked at the guard as he bowed

"The prisoner is a wake." Jason nodded, and smiled as he turned his direction and started to head for the dungeons

"Thank you Signail, listen I need you and the other guards to keep about the prisoner being alive, I have informed his husband that he dead. After losing his child he is already under enough stress." He said as he turned to walk towards the dungeons

"Yes My Lord." He said as he followed him.

Once down in the damp, dank dungeons he looked at the dully light room and the sounds of screams reached his ears as he walked towards the cell. He could smell burning flesh and blood, god knows what else. Jason looked down at the man sat in the cell Icarus looked up when he heard the words Your Highness. "JASON!" He snarled "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He shouted as he flung arm out to try and grab the man in front of him "You can't do this to me!"

"I think I can." Jason grinned as the curly haired man stood up and pulled on his chains

"You murdered your wife and framed me, your think Pythagoras will not stand for his! Once he finds out what you done…why are you laughing?" He asked, as he saw Jason laughed as he lifted his crown off his head and looked at the red jewels in the band

"My dear Pythagoras believes your dead, I had to defend myself when you attacked me after your murdered my wife who also seem to be your lover." He grinned

"Why are you doing?" Icarus asked, Jason hummed as he put the crown back on his head

"Good question, when I leant Pasiphae was my mother my heart turned black." He told him, the curly haired man blinked at him as his eyes widen in fear "It got me thinking, my life was perfect with just Pythagoras and Hercules and no one else. Then I was foolishly blinded Ariadne when I should have seen what was right in front of me. Pythagoras is mine Icarus and by the end of the year he will be my queen and will have my children." He told, Icarus looked down at the ground as all the pieces together

"Wait you're the one who caused him to miscarry?" He said

"I hated doing that, but once found that murdered one of his friends he would have either lost the baby or hate it." He told him "Don't worry I will look after him."

Icarus watched him in horror was as his knuckles turned white as he held the bars, his mind was racing with dark thoughts as he looked up at the king "I don't understand."

"No you never did, Icarus you betrayed Pythagoras once already and he forgave you blindly because you feel from the sky. It wasn't hard to plant the seed in his mind that you poisoned him to kill the baby that grew in him, because you were in loved with Ariadne. However when she learnt what you done she wanted to call it off with you but you wouldn't let her. So you killed her and then I turned up to confront my wife and her lover only to defend myself as you tried to kill me." He told him,

"What you're just going to keep me down here?" He snarled

"No." He told him as he turned his back on him

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Icarus screams at him as he rattled the bars, the king turned to face him and smiled

"Of course I can I am king." He told him, as he turned and walked away he turned to Signail "Get rid of him." He asked

"Of course my Lord." The blonde guard bowed and then walked up to the cell.

Early hours of morning Jason walked back to his chambers rubbing his tired eyes, he had been to the temple to see the priests to talk about the rituals they will perform at the end of the day when the suns last light fades. Stepping inside he sees Pythagoras curled up on the bed sleeping as Hercules sat by the bed holding his the red haired man's hand. "How is he?" He asked, the large man looked up to see he has been crying also

"He will be, what about you?" He asked

"I don't know. I feel numb I don't think I've had the time to think about it." Hercules stood up and placed the slender hand on the bed and walked over to his friend

"I understand, don't worry when it does hit you we will be hear." He told him

"Thank you, but I think right now I want to make sure Py is going to be okay." He told him. They moved back to the bed and sat down in chairs quietly looking and the small framed man curled up sleeping and Jason couldn't help but smile seeing him curled up in his sheets …soon Pythagoras very soon…he told himself

"What are you smiled at?" Hercules asked, handing him a drink

"The first day I met Pythagoras."


End file.
